


Take Me to Church

by Phoenix96



Category: Death Note
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholic prayers, M/M, Mello praying, Religion, Some of the Catholic variety, Un-Beta'ed, no regrets, putting an idea down, quick write, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix96/pseuds/Phoenix96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello has done some bad things, knows he is damned. He might pray at the church, but worships when he's with Matt. There is nothing to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write for awhile now, but no ideas have come to mind. I'm probably rusty as hell. This is a quick write unbeta'ed piece of something I wrote to try and get the juices flowing. You'll probably see several of these from me in the next few days.
> 
> This does include the Apostle's Creed, the Hail Mary, and the Lord's Prayer.
> 
> Also I am not Catholic, so if I have anything wrong there I apologize. I did double check to make sure the creed and prayers were correct since I was going from memory.

“I believe in God the Father, creator of Heaven and Earth. I believe in Jesus Christ, his only son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit and born of the virgin Mary.”

 

_The priest watched the figure clad head to toe in leather entered the empty chapel. Kneeling before Christ and the alter; they crossed themselves holding a red rosary._

_“Welcome my child. Is there anything I can help you with.”_

_“Thank you Father.”_

_His voice was deep, despite his slim frame and when he looked up at the priest a scar covered a good portion of his face._

_“However, I do believe I am well beyond confession and penance.”_

_“God’s forgiveness is unending.”_

 

“He suffered under Pontious Pilate , was crucified, died, and was buried; he descended to Hell. The third day he rose again from the dead. He ascended to Heaven and is seated at the right hand of God the Father Almighty. From there he will come to judge the living and the dead.”

 

_“Hey Mello?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Turns out our man here has not only been stealing money and product, but also talking to our rivals.”_

_Mello rolls his eyes lazily looking at Rod pulling his berretta out, pointing it at the supposed traitor._

_“What, you too pussy to shoot him yourself?”_

_The man began to beg for his life. Rod laughed. Mello glanced at him with dead eyes and pull the trigger._

_“Take care of the body, and don’t half ass the clean up job this time.”_

 

“I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting.”

 

_Every week, after dark the blond young man returned to his chapel, always in leather, always kneeling for hours in prayer. After some pressing he was told he could call him Michael._

_“Like the archangel, that’s a honorable name.” His reply had been a short and bitter laugh._

_“You say you believe in forgiveness my son, yet say you are beyond redemption.”_

_“Rage, Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth…Sloth is the only one I can’t be accused of, few commandments remain intact as well. I am not a good person Father.”_

_“Did our Lord not dine with the tax collectors and adulteresses?” He seemed to find that funny._

 

“Hail Mary full of grace, our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus. Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.”

 

_Clothes were strewn across the room, the two lovers tangled together on the bed. Hands reverently touching, names whispered like a prayer. Two young men forced to live too hard and fast, finding hope and redemption in each other. One believing every touch and kiss was damning him, but it was something vital, and needed; other not believing in God in the first place. If there was a god then it had to be the blond under him whose body he was worshiping. They clung to each other as if afraid to be separated whispering words of love, afraid to sleep that the next day may be their last, and it very well could be._

 

“Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those that trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever.”

 

_“No one is beyond redemption my son. Do you wish to confess?”_

_They had this conversation every week, and every week the young man refused, instead quietly murmuring the Apostle’s Creed into his clasped hands, and beginning to pray his rosary, kneeling and deathly still the whole while. After his rosary, he always fell silent and the priest wondered what he prayed for, and how he could comfort this troubled soul._

_“No Father, I do not.”_

_“Why?”_

_The young man, Michael, stood turning to leave._

_“Because I don’t regret it.”_

_For the first time the priest saw another young man, just as haggard and world weary waiting in the shadows by the door._

_“So this is where you run off to every week.”_

_“Not here,not now; please, Matt...”_

_Matt cupped his cheek kissing his forehead before taking his hand. “_

_Let’s go home.”_

_The priest never saw either of them again._

 

“Amen.”


End file.
